Homecoming
by Annymc
Summary: ﻿Eight years after the final battle, a reluctant, and slightly reclusive Harry comes back to ﻿teach at Hogwarts. SSHP Slash. Finished.
1. The Arrival

Title: Homecoming

Pairing: SS/HP

Summary: Eight years after the final battle, a reluctant, and slightly reclusive Harry comes back to teach at Hogwarts. Will be SS/HP slash... eventually.

Disclaimer: Fan Fiction.... Slash… male fictional character having a real relationship with another male character. You have been warned. 

AN: First Story, criticism and/or helpful feedback always welcome. 

Part 1

Harry Potter shifted the large strap on his shoulder. He'd long ago given up on his trunk and instead carried a simple muggle travel bag. It shifted against his side and he winced. The bag always smacked into his hip too hard, something that had been plaguing him since his seventh year. His hip hurt, and if he wasn't careful when he walked he had a minor limp. He'd have to watch that now. 

Eight years. Eight years since everything had changed. Voldemort was dead. The vivid red scar that had once grazed his forehead had finally disappeared after two years of slow fading. The final battle had been fought. The Order of the Phoenix had triumphed over the dark side and Harry was once again the hero of the Wizarding world. 

He sighed letting his hand shift back down to his side. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to see a wand, or a cauldron, or a spell book ever again. He most definitely didn't want to see Hogwarts. Yet here he was, standing in front of the main foyer, waiting... hesitating to go up the familiar stone steps and into the one place he had ever called home. 

He took one last deep breath and walked up the steps and into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The commotion in the main hall stopped immediately. Classes had started two days prior and the school was already full of new and returning students. Most of which paused at his sudden appearance. He stopped just inside the door, his face blank and expressionless. He knew he was recognized. Everyone knew his face, scar or not he was well recognizable. His glasses had been replaced several years before with muggle contact lenses. His eyes glanced around him and he shifted the bag again. Turning he walked up the main staircases, moving easily through the staring crowd and up to the headmasters office. Dumbledore was expecting him. 

"Lolli-pops and Gum-balls" he said sourly to the old gargoyle. It leapt to the side allowing him entrance to the moving staircases. Dumbledore's door was open. He sat at the desk, one hand fingering his long silvery-white beard, while the other took notes on a sheet of parchment. He looked up and smiled at Harry as he entered. His blue eyes twinkled merrily at the younger man. Harry fought against the feeling of contentment that particular smile always gave him, he imagined it was the look his father would have given him had he lived long enough to see him grow up. 

"Albus" he spoke quietly. 

"Harry.... it's so good to see you, my boy." Albus stood and embraced Harry in a warm hug before leading him to a large armchair. "Here... Please, sit down... relax... It's been so long, Harry." 

"Yes, Albus... it's been quite a while..." Harry answered letting his bag drop to the floor. He sat gingerly in the chair, not bothering to hide the pain such an action gave him. Albus Dumbledore was no fool. He would see through any such brave foolishness.

"Does it still pain you?" was the quiet reply. He nodded quickly, offering a small smile to his old mentor. 

"Most of the time, one becomes accustomed to it..." he spoke truthfully. 

"You should have Poppy look at it, maybe she could..." the headmaster was cut off by a curt no.

"No. Albus, no potions, no charms, no experiments... just a body that aches and nothing to make it better... I've lived the last eight years in the muggle world, Albus. I came here because you asked it of me... One year and then you find a new Defense teacher. You are someone that I have always trusted, you more then anyone else can understand my reasons. I will teach your students, but I will not become so wrapped up in the magical world that I can't get out again... I have the muggle pain medication... that will do just fine..." he explained. Albus nodded reluctantly. Harry could feel his hesitation, his worry. "I'm fine... I swear it... I never could lie convincingly to you Albus. What makes you think I can start now?..." Albus smiled tiredly but nodded again.

"Very well, if you change your mind... About your classes... do you have any kind of lesson plan worked out, yet?" Harry sighed and so the discussion was diverted to more business minded topics. An hour later Harry was walking from the office and back down toward the great hall. His bag, he'd been told was being taken to his rooms. The students were still in class, the final class before lunch if he remembered correctly. He hoped the hall would be empty. He wasn't in the mood for more reunions just yet. He was soon proven wrong. 

Tbc..


	2. Hello, Old Friend

Disclaimer: See Part 1.

Part 2

One large figure sat at the head table. The half-giant was unmistakable. Hagrid. Harry smiled fondly. Oh, he had missed Hagrid so much these last eight years. The rest of the hall was empty. Harry walked forward slowly. His sneakers treading quietly on the stone floor. He stopped ten or so feet away. Hagrid was looking at something in his lap. It appeared to be a catalog of some kind. 

"H..." he whispered. He cleared his throat. "Hagrid?" he said a little louder. The large hairy head rose quickly and swiveled in his direction. Large, loving, friendly eyes widened in surprise. 

" `arry?" the gravelly voice whispered. Harry fought to gather a smile and nodded quickly, feeling his eyes tearing up at the corners. The large man stood up and moved slowly forward. " `arry, are you really `ere?" he asked, disbelievingly. Harry chuckled a little and nodded again. 

"Yes, Hagrid... I'm really here..." he whispered. A second later he was wrapped in huge arms that held him as tightly as he'd ever been held. He sighed into Hagrid's beard and hugged back as much as he could. "I missed you too..." he laughed. Hagrid let him go reluctantly but kept, one huge hand on his shoulder. 

"What`cha doing here? Not that I want`cha to leave or nothin'.." Hagrid rambled. Harry gave him another smile. 

"You're looking at this years new D.A.D.A. teacher..." he said simply.

"Really?" Hagrid asked. Harry nodded and was swept up into a second hug. He winced a little as he was jarred a little too harshly, but didn't have the heart to ask Hagrid to be a little more gentle. Hagrid was the most gentle person Harry had ever met in all of his 25 years. He was released again  and then taken to the seat beside his old friend. " `how ya been? You seen `mione? She's the new Charms teacher she is..." Harry shook his head. That wasn't going to be a fun reunion at all. He hadn't even shown up at the wedding. His best friends getting married and he hadn't had the heart to go. He'd spent the weekend in the muggle hospital, having a third surgery on his hip. It had been mangled so horribly in the final battle. 

"I've been good, Hagrid... I just got here an hour or so ago... I haven't had time to get properly settled in or fed yet... I was wondering if you knew where I could get some of the things I'll be needing for my classes... I haven't yet picked up a text book for my students, I fear I'm already a bit behind..." 

Harry ate a quick meal and, after promising to visit Hagrid the next night, started out of the Great Hall and up toward the East tower where the Staff lounge and apartments were located. Harry found his room easily enough, after climbing several flights of stairs. It was small but comfortable, he wasn't so sure he could make that trek several times a day though. He'd have to talk to the headmaster about that later. His bag sat in the middle of his living room. The apartment was only two rooms and a bathroom and it fit the needs of a single man perfectly. Just enough space for Harry and his things. He decided not to unpack in case he could get moved down to a lower room. Sighing he sat down on the couch and tried to get comfortable. 

It wasn't going to happen. He wasn't comfortable in this room. He wasn't comfortable in this school. And, fuck, if his hip wasn't killing him after only half a day. He made to get up. His bag held his pain medication. Then he remembered his wand and yelling out a retrieving spell was able to get his bag to his feet in mere seconds without having to get up. Taking out the small brown bottle he was able to take one dry before leaning back and closing his eyes to rest. 

"Harry Potter, Sir! You've come back to Dobby! Back to Hogwarts!" Harry shot awake at the familiar voice calling in his ear. He sat up swiftly, knocking the small house-elf over in the process. Dobby landed on the floor with a startled squeak. 

"Dobby?! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, Dobby..." he reached over to the fallen elf, slightly panicked. Dobby stood swiftly. Harry noticed that the mismatched socks he and Ron had given him for Christmas years before still rested on his feet. They were worn and faded and looked rather dirty after years of use.

"Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter. Dobby didn't mean to startle you. Dobby is sorry. Bad Dobby.." Dobby spoke in his small squeaky voice. 

"It's okay Dobby, I know you didn't mean to startle me. Are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?" Harry asked looking the small body over. 

"Dobby is fine. Harry Potter shouldn't worry about Dobby. Dobby has a hard head. Dobby's old master used to tell him so all of the time..." Dobby spoke again. Harry smiled. In a way, he had missed Dobby as much as any other thing he had known at Hogwarts. 

"I missed you Dobby..." he said quietly. Dobby looked slightly startled and unsure of the confession. Harry smiled reassuringly. 

"Dobby, missed Harry Potter too..." he said rather subdued. He smiled a smile Harry had never seen on him before. "Does Harry need anything? Dobby will get him whatever he wants. Is Harry hungry? Does Harry need towels or magic things, or anything at all?" he was a little more exuberant again. 

"I'm pretty sure that I brought everything I'm gonna need with me. And I just ate a fabulous meal for lunch a little while ago... I'll let you know if I need anything though..." he assured his old friend.

"Lunch?" Dobby squeaked again. "But, Harry Potter... Lunch was hours ago. Dinner is beginning in the Great Hall in just a few minutes. Harry should go eat... Yes, Harry should go now..." Dobby pronounced. 

"Hmmm, Dobby, do you think that you could bring me something to eat here for dinner? I'm not feeling very hungry and I won't be introduced to the entire student body until breakfast tomorrow." Harry requested. 

"If Harry Potter is sure that is what Harry wants then Dobby will bring dinner to Harry Potter, Sir." Dobby spoke proudly gathering himself up some. Harry smiled at him.

"Thank you, Dobby..."He said quietly before watching the small house-elf blink out of sight. 

After dinner had long ended, Harry gathered himself up and walked the long trek to the Headmaster's office again. Albus seemed to be expecting him, then again he always seemed to know when Harry was on his way to see him.

"Professor Potter..." his eyes were twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. "Is something the matter with your rooms? I trust they were suitable for your needs."

"Quite suitable, Albus... but I'm afraid quite far from my classroom." Harry avoided the eyes. Albus hummed at his words. 

"I see... hadn't thought of that... most of the staff sleeps in that tower. I'm afraid the only other rooms we have available... are near the dungeons..." there was a strange light in the Headmaster's eyes as he said the words. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. Not this again. 

"Near our Dear Potions Professor no doubt..." he said dryly. Albus smiled knowingly. "Don't try to fix things you had no hand in... Severus Snape and I have never gotten along. We will never get along. Leave it be, Albus, for all of our sakes. I'll take the new quarters... could you tell me the way to my new home please. It's been a long day..." Albus nodded, and standing led him through the castle and down to the dungeons. 

Harry found the new location much easier to finagle and left fewer steps to be climbed each day. Dobby popped up a moment later with his belongings and asked if there was anything else he needed. Harry shook his head and answered no. He watched Dobby frown and reassured him if he needed anything he would be sure to ask Dobby to get it for him. Dobby smiled and waved goodbye, leaving Harry alone in his thoughts. He moved to his desk and began to organize his rooms. He put away his books, and clothes and moved on to his lesson plans. Class did begin early the next morning, and he had seven new curriculums to finalize before going to bed. It was going to be a long year.

Tbc…


	3. The First Breakfast

Disclaimer: See Part 1.

Part 3 

Day two of Harry's employment at Hogwarts started off slowly. Harry eased his tired body out of bed and into the bathroom. Once dressed, he sat down to wait for the right time to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The hall was as noisy and boisterous as ever before. It seemed like something that hadn't changed over the years, before or after Voldemort's demise. The children were still incredibly loud when packed into a single room together. It was a comforting and familiar sound to Harry as he paced restlessly outside the teachers side entrance. It was a shorter walk then the main entrance. Dumbledore had suggested it to him. He stopped to lean against the wall in the hallway beside the heavy wooden door, which was cracked open for him to hear his introduction. 

He heard the tell tale sound of a gold plated knife clinking loudly against a crystal goblet. That was McGonagall, getting the students attention. He listened intently as Dumbledore rose from his seat, students shushing each other through out the hall as the Headmaster cleared his throat. 

"As you have all undoubtedly noticed, we have spent the last three school days without a resident Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. That has been remedied and beginning with today's first lesson you will begin going to the classroom marked on your schedules. The time of study hall and free periods is now sadly over. Education must always come first." there was a resigned sigh from the student body; it made the corner of Harry's mouth twitch upward. "Now then, on with the introductions. This years D.A.D.A. teacher, I am proud to say is a former Hogwarts student. He is well versed in the art of defending ones self against the Darkness of the world, and it is needless to say that he is a welcome addition to our teaching staff. May I introduce, Professor Harry Potter..." A shocked ripple went through the students.

Harry pushed the door open and walked calmly through the door. He kept himself upright and sturdy as he walked around the table and to the seat positioned beside his old head of house. The hall had erupted in boisterous talking and clapping. Dumbledore smiled at him as he sat down. McGonagall patted his hand and smiled the tense reserved smile she had taken to giving to the Gryffindor trio at the end of their third year as students. Harry couldn't help but give a tentative smile in return. He pointedly tried to avoid looking anywhere in the vicinity of Hermionie's seat. They had yet to meet each other, and he wanted to delay the coming confrontation for as long as possible. 

Dumbledore quieted before calling order back to the hall and retaking his seat. The food materialized before them all. Harry smiled as he noticed that Dobby had made all of his favorites for breakfast that morning. He even found a chocolate frog sitting under his down turned teacup. He hadn't had one since leaving Hogwarts. He pulled the tag letting it pop open. He caught the frog under his cup again and watched with mild amusement as his cup hopped on it's saucer before going dormant once again. Harry looked down at the wizard card with interest. He had successfully completed his set, much to Ron's displeasure mid-way through 6th year. He chalked it up to too many hospital stay gifts received from friends, classmates, and acquaintances. He'd eaten so many chocolate frogs between 5th and 6th grade that he hadn't really missed them that much in the years after graduation. But now he was kind of looking forward to it. 

The card in his hand was colored differently then he remembered them being before. He turned it around and saw much to his surprise, his Godfather smiling back at him from the front of card #505. He stared at it in surprise. Sirius Black was on a wizard card. Minerva leaned over and smiled again. 

"It happened a few months after the defeat. They came out with 15 new cards for the collection. They sent a set of the new additions to us to give to you when you resurfaced again. I can have them in your office by the end of the day. Would you like that Harry?" she asked softly. He nodded, brow furrowed. He looked at the card intently and smiled at the man looking up at him from the card. Sirius had died a few months before the final battle, while on a scouting mission. Unfortunately he had been caught and tortured to death by Voldemort's followers. Harry sighed and carefully slipped the card into an inner pocket of his robes. He pressed it against his heart, well aware of Minerva's gaze still fixed on him. He forced a smile and turned back to his breakfast, the chocolate frog forgotten. 

Tbc…


	4. 2nd Reunions

Disclaimer: See Part 1.

Part 4

Harry soon found that the students were too in awe of his presence, too filled with frantic questions to pay any attention to his lessons. He sighed; it was already third period. He had fifth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The room had filled up with giggling girls and slack mouthed boys nearly half an hour ago and had yet to get on to the lesson he'd been trying to give them. 

"Enough!" he said sternly. Silence fell over the class. Harry stood in front of his desk looking at the now quiet class. "This is a classroom, not the Great Hall. This is an important class... Why you all insist on asking irrelevant questions is beyond my understanding!" he spoke. The students were clearly taken aback. One tall dark haired boy in the back put one hand into the air. 

"But, Professor, we're all just curious about what happened so long ago. We were merely children, and the Dark Arts are all such a mystery to us. We just want to learn about he-who-wasn't-to-be-named..." he said. Harry felt his jaw clench. 

"Voldemort..." he said the name with conviction and watched the entire room flinch before continuing. "Was not the only Dark Wizard in this world. Not all of his followers are in Azkaban. Many are still alive and walking free. Whether they will try and reclaim his former power is yet to be seen, but make no mistake... dark magic did not die with Voldemort. Darkness will never entirely leave this world, no matter how much any of us would wish it to. Defense Against the Dark Arts is the only protection any of us will ever have and even now we cannot skimp on the lessons and teaching we receive in schooling and afterward. To believe the world safe is a gross mistake on all of our parts. The world is not all goodness and light. You would do better to learn that lesson now rather then later..." Harry watched the fear fill their eyes. "If you do not learn these teachings now then how will you protect yourselves 20-30 years from now when some other psychotic old fool picks up where Voldemort left off?" he asked. The children all lowered their eyes back to the textbooks. Dumbledore had, had them delivered that morning, Harry had just recently passed them out. Harry took a calming breath. "I do not wish to scare you. But, I cannot allow you to walk around with any false sense of security. The world is a much safer place than it was when I was a student here, but many people fought and gave their lives to make it so. No one wishes that this class was unnecessary more then I do... but it is necessary and I have been asked to teach you what I feel you need to know. So please pay attention. The past is in the past, the future is yet to come, and you have time to prepare for it..." He looked each child in the eye before continuing. "So please, our time is almost up for the day. Next class I am giving you a quiz on the topics you have covered in the last five years as students here." there was a collective gasp from the students. "Don't panic. It won't be graded and I don't want you all up worrying about it for the next two nights. No studying, I'm sure you all have plenty of homework for your other classes. I just need to know what you have been taught and how well you have absorbed it. It is purely for my information so that I can teach you better." The buzz of a magical clock rang through out the classroom. Harry glanced as his watch, right on time. "Class dismissed. I'll see you all in two days.." the class was rather quiet as they walked solemnly from his classroom. Harry walked steadily around the desk before settling into his chair. He sighed, fighting back the hiss of pain. He produced a bottle of pills from his pocket and took one with the help of a glass of water. 

He looked up as his door flew open to reveal one pissed off Charms professor. He mentally groaned; he'd been hoping to avoid this for a while yet, if ever. 

"Harry Potter you've got some explaining to do!" she spat stomping closer. Harry took a second to look her over. She'd turned into a very beautiful young woman over the years. Her hair had tamed considerably and she had developed into a rather attractive, strong willed witch, who was.... hugging him? Wasn't she supposed to be mad and yelling at him like back in their school days? She sniffled into his shoulder. "We've been so worried about you, you stupid Git..." she whispered, clutching him tighter. He almost smiled. She pulled back and frowned at him. She smoothed a thumb over his bare fore head and offered him a smile. "Oh, Harry... I've missed you so much... Ron and Ginny too... you know she married Colin of all people. Ginny Creevey... they have two little red headed brats already... Can you believe it?"

"No... I can't... How are you Herm?... How's Ron? And the rest of the family?" he asked quietly.

"We can talk later, we're late for lunch as it is... you can come by tonight for a long chat... Ron and I have a house outside Hogsmeade... come over for a butterbeer and a long chat... He'll be so happy to see you." Harry smiled at her. 

"I've already agreed to go see Hagrid tonight. I can come over tomorrow for a long talk, dinner maybe... owl Ron, maybe he can come over right after last class for a little time... I don't think he'd be to happy to be forced too wait any longer then he had to..." Harry reasoned. She nodded. 

"Of course.... I bet Hagrid cried... didn't he? When he first saw you?" Harry laughed for the first time in what felt like ages.

"Yes... but only a little... come on then, Dobby probably made cherry pie for desert..." He stood up and started around the desk.

"How do you know that?" Hermione threaded an arm through his, falling into step beside him. 

"Didn't you notice?... scrambled eggs, toast and sausages for breakfast, He's making all of my favorite foods, I found candy under my tea cup for Merlin's sakes... I never should have told the little guy I missed him..." Harry explained. Hermione laughed again, it was music to his ears. "Mione..." she stopped walking, and looked at him, startled by his seriousness. "I missed you, both you and Ron... and I'm sorry... for everything..." she smiled a small smile and nodded. 

"You must have a reason for your actions, so no apologies are necessary until after we have heard the whole story, and only then if they are really justified... I can wait another day for your explanation..." she replied. He nodded in understanding and they started off to lunch together. 

Tbc…


	5. Wizard Cards

Disclaimer: See Part 1.

Part 5

Harry's second day as D.A.D.A. teacher went much better then the first. Apparently his fifth years from the day before had blabbed to their houses, and those houses had blabbed to Gryffindor and Slytherin. Anyway, everyone was now sitting quietly at their desks, reading through the assignment, he had given them, after informing them of their coming quiz as he had with previous classes he dismissed them with the end of day bell. Classes were finished on his second day of teaching. He sighed relishing the silence of his empty classroom before packing up his things and heading toward his office located in the back of the classroom. It was the first time he had had a chance to really look at the small cozy space. He sat at the desk, where several spare textbooks and a box sat waiting for him. He looked at it curiously before realization made him frown. The wizard cards Minerva had promised to have delivered to his office. Of course, they'd probably been there since the day before. He took the small package into his hands and stared at it a moment. Opening the top he pulled out the neatly ordered stack and sat back in his chair, absentmindedly upping the candlelight in the room, for a better view. 

The first card was #501 and had a picture of Minerva McGonagall, standing poised and stern on it's front. He smiled. #502 showed one Remus Lupin, smiling kindly. #503 held Arabella Figg, he noticed the lack of cats immediately, she had been a kind old witch. He kind of missed her at times. #504 was Hagrid. Harry smiled at it widely. Rubeus Hagrid on a Wizard Card, of all things. #505 was once again Sirius. Harry sighed; bending closer he looked at the card more closely. It was red and gold instead of the usual blue and gold and held the symbol of the phoenix in the upper right hand corner; the Order of the Phoenix had their own card set. He read the back to himself, noting that Sirius' innocence had been clearly set right again. That lightened his heart. He remembered how many in the Wizarding world had rejoiced as news of his death had come into public knowledge. That had been a very hard time. At least something good had come out of the card set. He'd been carrying the other card around in his robes pocket since yesterday. He watched his Godfather smile at him reassuringly. Harry smiled back and moved on. Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, and Mundungus Fletcher were cards #'s 506, 507, & 508 respectively. 

Harry gasped in shock at the redheaded figure staring back at him from #509. A freckled face and warm familiar eyes greeted him, smiling. Ronald Weasley had his own wizard card? 'I bet he about died!' Harry thought smiling at the picture of one of his best friends. Hermione Weasley-Granger had #510 and smiled her slightly embarrassed smile as he laughed aloud. 

Harry looked sadly at Draco Malfoy, #511. He had become an important member of the Order and had died as a spy for their cause. Harry smiled a little at the mean little twerp. He'd been a jerk until the end, but his heart had belonged to the side of the light in the end. Voldemort hadn't seen him coming. 

#512 made Harry's eyes tear up with suppressed emotion. His parents, arms wrapped around each other looked up at him from the next card. He smiled. He turned out looking a lot like them both, the childhood likeness to his father fading into a balance of equal parts Mother, Father, and his own unique features. He had gotten his mothers face and his fathers smile so he was happy. He scanned the back; apparently James and Lily Potter had been founding members of the Order when it had first formed, before Harry had been born. He moved on again, somewhat reluctantly. 

Card #513 held the twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore on it. The old Wizard had gotten a second card for his leadership during the war. 

But it was # 514 that made him give a double take. There glaring up at him was his old Potions Professor, Severus Snape. Harry smiled. The sarcastic git's spying duties were clearly stated on the back of the card for all to see. The man had been essential in their Victory in the end. He wouldn't have survived to the final battle with out the older man's protection. They had worked well together, sarcasm had run rampant, but Harry couldn't have asked for a better partner in the end. 

Harry knew what to expect when he turned to the last small wizard card in the stack. His own round face greeted him from #515. He sighed, looking into hollow, empty, green eyes. It was one of the last pictures he could remember standing still for. He remembered Colin asking for him to just stop for one more picture. Harry winced at the shadow he could see in his own face. 

He packed the cards back into the box they had spent 8 years waiting for him in and deposited the whole thing into his satchel. He would keep them, his old friends, family, and comrades, safely stored away. Only then, did Harry drop his head to the desktop and cry.

Tbc…


	6. Another Reunion err Confrontation

AN: Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing for this story. It really means a great deal to me. This is my second ever HP story. The first was completed several weeks before the beginning of Homecoming and is completely unrelated. I had to wait before posting it in the Second Wave of the SnapeFF fic-contest. It's there now, I encourage you to read it. I've gotten a good response so far. Here is a direct link address. 

http://www.sockiipress.org/~luthien/snapeff/archive/worthy.html 

While you are there… go check out the other stories in the fest. They really are quite wonderful. 

Thanks again,

Sammymc

PS: V… sorry but the angst continues for a bit longer I'm afraid.

Disclaimer: See Part 1.

Part 6 

It was with reserved reluctance that Harry followed Hermione to the out skirts of Hogwarts grounds. He apparated with her to the apartment she shared with Ron. She had rethought the idea and had managed to persuade him from telling Ron until tonight's dinner date. Ron knew only that Hermione was bringing home the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry's palms were sweating as he stepped up to the door. Mione smiled at him reassuringly and opened the door with, to Harry's surprise, a small muggle key. She stepped inside, allowing him to step in behind her. 

"Ron!?" she called out, laying a heavy book bag, full of parchment and textbooks down by the door. She pulled off her cloak and deposited it on the rack. "Ron?!!" she called again, taking Harry's jacket and placing it beside her own. "We have company!" she took his arm guiding him into the room, further. Harry smiled a little tensely and allowed her to pull him along. A soft voice called from the kitchen.

"The new teacher?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head in exasperation. 

"Come say hello!!" Harry held back a laugh. A tall, redheaded figure came around the corner, a dishtowel in his hands, eyes trained on his pruned fingers. 'Ron?... doing dishes?' Harry's mind thought, before looking the full-grown form over again. Ron had stopped growing taller during seventh year, and still towered over both Harry and Hermione, by at least a few inches. His chest and shoulders were indeed broader, and his hair was shaggier then Harry remembered it being. Ron looked up then and froze as he looked straight at Harry. Realization made his jaw drop open and his eyes widen.

"Harry?" he asked, voice slightly strangled. Harry offered a real smile and nodded.

"Hey, Ron..." as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he'd been punched in the face. Harry landed against the front door, bent double. 

"RON!" Hermione shrieked. Harry put a hand to his mouth, his lip was split. He felt anger surge in him, but he reigned it in before it could explode outward uncontrolled. He leaned heavily against the solid wood behind him. 

"Fuck you, Harry! Fuck you!" Ron shouted, seething with anger. Harry closed his eyes against the words. This he hadn't been prepared for. He'd expected anger, and resentment from his hot tempered friend, but nothing this violent. Harry slumped against the door. "Why are you here? Why now? After all of this time, why? Where have you been? Do you know how much it hurt to lose you like that? You owe me an explanation!" Ron fumed. Hermione stepped between them, trying to stop Ron from advancing and seeing if Harry was okay at the same time. Harry forced a laugh past his bleeding lips. 

"Fuck you, Ron..." he said lowly. Hermione but her hands up to stop Ron's surge forward. Harry drew himself up and shook his head in disdain. "The entire world does not revolve around you..." Harry growled, dabbing at his mouth. 

"Just explain to him, Harry." Hermione whispered, pulling Ron over to the couch. 

"Why do I owe him an explanation now?" Harry asked. 

"Because he's your friend..." she continued. Harry chuckled, shaking his head. He looked at Ron who sat glaring at him from the couch. "Because *I* am your friend," his eyes flew back to Hermione.

"That's why I left..." he whispered. Hermione's forehead wrinkled in confusion. 

"What?"

"Because you're my friends... I left because I had to. Because, I'm not the same person who played Quidditch and Wizard's Chess with you. I'm not the little boy who shared your dorm room anymore, who spent hours worrying about his Potions essay, or learning this charm or that... I grew up a long time before either of you did... I saw things that no child should ever have to see. And I couldn't stay any longer. I hate this world with all that I am, I hate magic and good vs. evil is a crock of shit in most cases... I grew up to be a murderer, and I hated myself because of it. You want to know why I left?" he asked. They looked at him, shocked by his words. "Because I couldn't look at you being so god-damned happy all the time, when I wanted to die!" he whispered forcibly. "Because I lost something you couldn't even comprehend. I was going through things neither of you were even remotely close to figuring out. Because Voldemort was dead, and the last of my family had died at his hands. Because my destiny had been fulfilled and I had nothing to remain here for! Because my whole life I was nothing more then a pawn in the hands of other people, and I didn't want to be the boy-who-killed-Voldemort. I didn't want praise and false friendships and all that stupid shit that comes along with being a hero. I nearly died and they threw a parade!" he fought back tears. "I left so that I could heal, so that I could live a life of my own making, with my own choices, my own decisions. I wanted freedom," he finished.

"Did you find it, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry forced a small bitter smile.

"No, because freedom doesn't really exist. Because the past never goes away, it just hides and springs up on you at precisely the wrong moment.... because they still haunt me, Cedric, Sirius, Mum and Dad, all of the people he took from me. The Dursleys, Arabella, Draco, Cho, Seamus, and Dean... they haunt me still, only added to them was everyone I was hurting by running away.... because the pain never stops, and the wounds don't heal... they fester..." he whispered, before turning to the door and leaving, apparating before either of them had even had a chance to respond. 

Tbc…


	7. Getting Back

Disclaimer: See Part 1.

Part 7

Harry ignored the pain shooting up his leg as he made the long trek across the grounds. His mouth had stopped bleeding as he was passing the lake. He sighed and looked at his watch. Nearly 10:00pm. It was past student curfew. He only hoped he didn't come across anyone he didn't want to see on his way down to his rooms. 

The castle was nearly deserted by the time he reached the Entrance Hall. Not a ghost or student in sight. He walked slowly, trying not to limp too badly, as he got to the stairs leading down to the dungeons. His room was two doors down from Snape's, and in his quest to be quiet he completely missed the door before him opening. 

Severus Snape allowed his eyes to narrow at the sight of Harry Potter, moving slowly toward him in the dimly lit hallway... limping. Harry's eyes were focused on his steps, only when he saw billowing black robes standing in his way did he stop and glance up hesitantly. Severus looked down at him with cold indifference. 

"Still out gallivanting at all hours of the night, I see," he drawled. Harry squared his shoulders looking up at the older man, raising his chin and consequently raising his split lip into the torch light of the hallway.  He watched Severus Snape's eyes widen impossibly, larger. Harry shook his head, too tired to argue, he moved past his ex-professor and further down the hall. He reached his own room and whispering the password moved inside. He knew he'd been followed, but he was again too tired to argue. Well, maybe not. 

"Don't you have any sense of decency? These are my private rooms Severus," he answered moving to lie down on the couch. Severus raised an eyebrow, allowing the portrait to swing closed behind him. 

"Do you need me to alert Madame Pomfrey, Potter?" he replied moving closer, arms crossed over his chest. 

"No, I'm perfectly fine. And as I am now a member of the staff and by all means your equal, you should refer to me as either Harry, or Professor Potter, thank you." Harry spat adjusting his position on the old, unforgiving cushions. He sighed, wincing at the pain coursing through his body.

"As you wish, Harry... but I must tell you that you are quite obviously not perfectly fine. You were limping and your lip has been split open. Your jaw is swollen and you have a rather ugly purple bruise forming on the side of your face" he spoke in his usual condescending tone. 

"The lip will seal itself by morning and the bruises will fade by breakfast. I'll be fine. Though I must thank you for your concern" Harry looked at him sideways, through half open eyes.

"No thanks are needed. I make it my business to make sure you are okay. I have to. It's become second nature to check up on you. However loath I am to admit it, things just weren't the same without you here" Snape allowed himself to sit down in one of the scarlet colored armchairs in Harry's living room. Harry sighed; he didn't want to have this conversation. He'd sincerely hoped that the past would remain just that... the past. Apparently not. 

"What about your limp? Will that be just fine by tomorrow?" Severus asked, looking at him with searching eyes. Harry sighed with relief; apparently Severus wanted to avoid that particular topic of conversation nearly as much as he did. Good, with both of them dodging the bullet it was unlikely to be brought up again.

"Unfortunately, no. My limp is a minor, but permanent injury, not that it's really any of your business" he added the last phrase under his breath, knowing full well it had been heard by the older man. 

"You didn't have it this morning," Severus pressed. 

"I've become very good at hiding it, Severus," Harry spoke through clenched teeth. Severus stood up from his chair and glared pointedly at Harry's thin face. 

"Obviously, you've become very good at hiding many things, Professor Potter," he said coldly, before gliding swiftly from the room, robes billowing behind him. Harry groaned, covered his face with his hands, and then winced as they unintentionally pressed against the sore flesh. 

"God... Severus why can't you just be violent like Ron," he whispered, as he closed his eyes and fell asleep where he lay. 

Tbc…


	8. An Unexpected PepTalk

AN: More reviews. Yeah. Thank you to everyone who wrote to me. More soon, Angst is on the way.   
  


Sammymc

Disclaimer: See Part 1.

Part 8

Breakfast in the Great Hall, the next morning proved to be a tense affair. The other Professors seemed to pick up on the hostile feelings Harry had toward a certain Charms professor. Harry flat out refused to look at let alone speak to Hermione, and was now feeling embarrassment for his previous nights actions toward Professor Snape. So Harry sat in his newly acquired, usual seat and ignored those sitting in either direction at the staff table. If the students picked up on the tense atmosphere they didn't show it. 

Harry spent most of the day administering tests to every class in every grade, and avoiding his fellow faculty members. From what Harry could gather from the tests he had had a chance to glance at so far, the students had absorbed quite a bit of rather useless knowledge. The only comfort that this provided was that it proved the students were capable of remembering what they had learned, and remembering it well.

His students were treated to no homework for the rest of the week; until of course he had gone through all of the tests and had adjusted the curriculum plans accordingly. 

When the period leading to lunch finally ended, Harry sank back into his chair with a tired sigh. He tensed as his classroom door eased open. He sat forward again, expecting to see Hermione or worse, Ron standing in his doorway. Who he saw instead was no Weasley hyphened or otherwise. Severus Snape stood there, looking at him with dark eyes and a neutral expression. Harry sat up quickly, fighting unsuccessfully to stop a blush from rising to his face. He felt the skin of his ears burn. 

"Professor Snape..." he said simply. Severus moved further into the room, closing the door behind him. 

"Professor Potter. I see you are feeling better..." Snape said with that same cold familiar drawl. Harry dropped his gaze to the floor in renewed embarrassment. 

"Yes, much. I feel I must apologize for my actions and words last night," he paused unsure of how to word what he wanted to say. "You ... you were concerned and I acted like a spoiled little child. Your presence was much appreciated... I'm sorry for my behavior." 

"Apology noted. I was a bit harsh myself. Your business is your own after all." Snape replied. A silence stretched between them. Harry's gaze drifted to the pile of ungraded tests. He reached over and let out a groan picking up a sixth year Gryffindor's paper. 

"How do you do this day after day, Severus?" he asked. "This class has already had D.A.D.A. for five full years and they still don't know anything about anything. This boy, Jason McHallan... he doesn't know the difference between a banishing curse and a repellment charm. He's a sixth year!" Harry continued, simply stunned by the news. He watched as one dark eyebrow rose questioningly at his words. 

"Giving tests already? It's only your third day of teaching," he asked in mild amusement.

"I'm trying to determine where to start with it all. They haven't had a decent D.A.D.A. teacher since my fifth year." Snape's amusement grew with the passing of each second. Harry's face fell suddenly. 

"Who am I kidding, Severus? I can't do this. Who am I to teach someone else defense against dark magic, let alone a whole school?" Harry whispered. Severus frowned deeper, amusement fading.

"Who are you?" he asked. "You are The Boy-Who-Lived, The Great Harry Potter, The Defeater of Voldemort, Hero of the Wizarding World," the words were for once not spoken with malice or contempt. Yet, Harry still flinched. 

"My Mother's love and sacrifice and a bit of luck was what saved me. I'm no hero. The heroes were people who gave their lives to the fight. The heroes were the people who endangered their lives to stop a mad man. You're a hero, Severus. Draco and Sirius were heroes. I was a little boy who did what was expected of him. If I hadn't had that scar on my forehead... if I hadn't been his main target, the center of his anger and hatred... I'd have been cowering beside every other Hogwarts student while the grown-ups risked their lives!" Harry's face was flushed with old memories and suppressed anger. Snape fought back a scowl. 

"Your ability to inflict self-pity upon yourself astounds me, Harry. You did what we asked of you, you reached heights which no one, not even myself could have expected of you. And you came out of it all a strong willed grown-up. Under the circumstances forced upon you since infancy, I think you handled yourself quite well. You coped, and I believe you will continue to do so as a Professor here," he paused. "You were a child asked to fight in an adults war. No one has the right to fault you for taking control over your own life. You left for your reasons and for your reasons alone. Do not ever explain yourself if you feel such an explanation to be unwarranted. You are an adult now, Mr. Potter. Children will walk all over you if they think you are unsure of yourself as an authority figure. Remember that and you shouldn't have many problems. Now I really must be off, I have a table full of Slytherin brats to look after," Snape finally turned, heading toward the door. 

"Severus?" Harry called. The older Wizard stopped and looked back at his former pupil. Harry smiled crookedly. "Thanks for the pep-talk." Severus scowled, narrowing his dark eyes; he turned and walked swiftly from the classroom without another word.

Tbc…


	9. Remembering

Authors Note:  I wasn't sure what to say about the reviews I got criticizing my use of "…" in my writing. I apologize if some of you think it is excessive. However I can only assure you that Ifind it a necessary evil in my writing. I write dialogue how I speak it. When someone trails off a sentence, pauses to collect their thoughts, or leaves something unsaid, I reflect that in my writing style. Chapter 8 was one very difficult discussion consisting of mostly half-spoken thoughts between Harry and Sev.  I got a lot of reviews for chapter 8 and 2 of them spoke of nothing but my use of "…".  In future chapters I will try and be more mindful of my usage of them. I also must apologize for my longer then normal absence. I'll try and type faster, but school starts up again on the 24th and my life proves to become hectic in coming weeks.

Thanks, 

Sammymc

Disclaimer: See Part 1.

Part 9

Severus's words repeated themselves over and over again inside Harry's head. "Do not ever explain yourself if you feel such an explanation to be unwarranted..." Oh like it was that easy... Harry sighed shifting position, trying to get more comfortable. He had spent the entire evening grading tests and rearranging plans. His first years were a clean slate. The only first year classes he had today (Ravenclaw & Slytherin) had spent their class time reading up about the truths and misconceptions about werewolves, something Harry had decided he would go over with every single class, no matter the year. His past with Remus Lupin had taught him that a lot of what people thought about werewolves was mostly prejudices and fears. 

He'd willingly missed dinner in favor of a half-eaten tray care of Dobby, and had then blatantly ignored Hermione's incessant pounding on his door. She'd eventually given up and let him be, but not without hollering through the door her intentions to return the next night. 

Now, lying in bed he again thought for a fleeting moment of going to Poppy and asking her to try and repair the damaged tissue and bone. The torn muscles and tendons; the bone that had been dislocated, and then splintered into a half-dozen pieces, all by Salazar Slytherin's sword. He fingered the multiple raised scars marring his hip. He could find them in his sleep. A sick twisted road map of painful surgery after painful surgery, and still it ached. Harry mused that this was as much Voldemort's fault as his swords. 

He had come to the conclusion as he was dragging himself out of the Forbidden Forest and toward the castle. The pain of steel slicing through his pelvis had been followed by the silvery cold that had spread up his spine and through out his entire body. He hadn't known it at the time, the knowledge had come later, shared only by Madame Pomfrey and Albus, but that blade had been laced with something, whether curse or potion he didn't know. What it was exactly didn't really matter. But any attempt made to close his injuries with magic had caused him pain worse then The Cruciatus ever had. 

When Dumbledore had found him halfway across the school lawn and losing blood at a dangerous rate. He had tried to stop it using medi-magic. Harry had lost consciousness within seconds. Dumbledore had realized the problem and scooping him up into his arms, rushed him to the nearest Muggle hospital. He had held him close as he apparated, cradling his body as it convulsed form the magic flowing through him during apparation. 

Harry only remembered waking up in the muggle intensive care unit, groggy from the anesthesia and morphine. It had been the first of many surgeries he had endured. Dumbledore had sat beside him smiling and reassuring him that it was okay now. That Harry was safe. 

Yet, Dumbledore still held hope. Even now 8 years later Albus still thought that there was a chance that the... whatever-it-had-been had run it's course and was out of his system. But, Harry new differently. He still felt the freezing tingle around his spine when a student shot a spell to nearby, or if he was leaning to close to the table in the great hall at mealtime. Harry thought that only good thing was that he himself could still do magic. As long as none of it had to be done to his person he was fine. 

His hip was as healed as far as muggle medicine would allow. As far as the muggle doctors were concerned he should be grateful he could walk unassisted or had survived at all. 

So, Harry lay awake in his bed, mind spinning out of control flashing from one topic to another and back again. From the duel through which he had defeated Voldemort to the Quidditch magazine he had confiscated from a sixth-year Ravenclaw the morning before. He yawned as the weariness pressing in on him. 

He would have to come to a conclusion as to what should be done about Hermione and Ron. His fellow professor would not give up easily on her quest to talk to him. Hotheaded Ron would more than likely want a better explanation.  

The truth of the matter was that Harry couldn't give them an explanation. Not really. There had been too many factors leading to his decision to leave Hogwarts and the Wizarding World behind him. Some seemed so pointless now. Childish, even. Others reeked of personal emotions he had never shared with another human being. 

For the time being, he decided, he would stall. It was the only thing his tired brain could come up with.

Tbc.


	10. A Visit from Lupin

Disclaimer: See Part 1.

Part 10

Harry rose early for breakfast the next morning. He hadn't slept well and was relying on the house elves dependably strong coffee to get him through the day. 

He yawned, flipping through a Wizarding catalogue that rested across his lap. Now that he had sorted through all of the tests, he wanted to start in on the practical lessons. Curses, counter-curses, and the defense against dangerous magical creatures. 

Hagrid had loaned him the catalogue. But, only after explaining in great detail that the difference between Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was Hagrid's job to teach the children about everyday "beasties" that they could encounter everyday and would need to learn how to care for and love the little things. It was Harry's job to teach the children how to defend themselves from the hostile and dangerous sort. Harry had nodded along and thanked him for the advice and use of the catalogue of owl-order creatures. The entire time he had been thinking back on the horrid animals Hagrid had taught him about when he was a student. Harry seriously doubted any of the students in his graduating class had gone out to find blast-ended skrewts to adopt. 

He was currently debating with himself over whether or not he should get one or two Grindylows for his third years. They were happiest in pairs, but were much harder to keep control over. They got nastier and enjoyed jumping up against the glass, scaring the students. 

He finally decided that the extra work was worth it to see the students shriek and fall back. He wrote in a small number 2 in next to the item number. A familiar chuckle behind him, sounded. He swung around; face stricken by the sight of his old professor and friend, leaning against the back of his chair and laughing. Harry flew at the older man, throwing his arms around the werewolf. 

"Remus!" he cried, hugging him tightly. 

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into by ordering two of those little sea monsters!" Lupin laughed hugging him just as tightly in return. Harry reluctantly let him go a few minutes later. He offered the man the seat beside him. 

"I have to make the class interesting. Don't I?" he replied. Remus sat in the empty seat and looked at him with a fading smile. 

"That it will be..." Remus gave him a significant look. "Harry..." Harry felt himself flinch at the sound of his own name spoken that way. 

"Not now." he said quietly. "Come to my quarters after dinner, if I owe anyone an explanation, it's you." Remus seemed reluctant to accept, but nodded nonetheless. A minute later he was bright and smiling again. 

"So, what else have you got planned for the Hogwarts student body?" he questioned. Harry gave him a genuine smile and raised a devious eyebrow in response. 

***~~***~`~`~***~`~`~***~`~`~***~`~`~***~`~`~***~~***

The day seemed to stretch forever. Harry was torn between ecstatic that Remus was there, and regretting his decision to talk later that night. 

He felt like a watched dog for most of the day. Remus sat in the back of his classroom for every single class Harry had taught that day. He had asked permission first, and Harry had told him it was no problem. But Harry had still been nervous and a little scared for the most of the day. Remus had smiled and nodded along, sensing Harry's nervousness, and trying to offer support. 

It was at evening meal that Albus reminded them of the staff meeting to be held directly after dinner in the staff lounge. Harry winced and smiled apologetically at his old friend. Remus only smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry, Harry. I forgot them often enough when I was a professor her. There is nothing for you to worry about. We can talk after the meeting." Harry nodded and sighed quietly to himself. Whether that was because he wasn't looking forward to the talk or that with relief that Remus wasn't upset, Harry couldn't be sure. 

"So say you'll come Remus. It's been such a long while since we could all sit and talk..." Professor Flitwick said, smiling up at Lupin from his other side. 

"It would be a privilege, that is as long as you don't mind, Albus.." He replied looking over at the Headmaster. Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling merrily. 

"Of course you're welcome to come, you know as well as I do that most of the meeting's discussion is gossiping anyway." the Headmaster smiled and most of the staff laughed at the truth to the statement. 

Tbc.


	11. The Staff Meeting

Disclaimer: See Part 1.

Part 11

It was Harry's second staff meeting of the year. Much like the first meeting, he took great delight in watching his old professors bicker back and forth. He sat on an old comfortable couch and watched Severus and Minerva began a debate about how the Quidditch season was likely to turn out. He watched Professors Sprout and Flitwick carefully avoid the subject as if it was the plague. Harry couldn't remember ever seeing the teachers this relaxed around each other. It had been at the first staff meeting that he had realized it. Severus and Minerva really seemed to have a complex and competitive relationship that appeared to the students as mutual dislike and resentment. Now, he watched Minerva bate Sev with assurances that Gryffindor will surely pummel Slytherin into the pitch this year. Harry is sure they've had the same discussion a thousand times before. Albus sat across from the pair, watching with obvious amusement. The 'discussion' turns heated and Dumbledore decided to add fuel to the fire. 

"Now, now. We mustn't exclude the other houses. Not a single match has been played yet this year. I saw Ravenclaw practicing just the other day. Their new chaser is doing quite well so far..." Harry chuckled watching the shocked indignation spread across Minerva's face. The Headmaster received only a raised eyebrow from Severus. He leaned back in his seat, focusing old eyes on the raging fire in the hearth. Harry smothered another laugh when Madame Hooch jumped into the fray. Harry thought, for not first time, that he's glad he wasn't a Head of House. 

Remus sank into the couch beside him and smiled. 

"Do you miss it here, Remus?" he asked. 

"Sometimes. I miss the life of this place, but the memories have always been hard to handle. Teaching's not so bad though. I actually spent two years teaching at the American Academy in New Hampshire. Fine group of people there, but Hogwarts is home." Lupin answered.   
  


Severus suddenly made a rather loud comment on the Gryffindor's newest seeker's appalling lack of skills. Harry smiled, shaking his head. This was an almost playful side of Severus Snape that Harry was sure not many people had had the chance to see before. Harry shot a halfhearted glare at the Potion's Master, who merely smirked in reply. Harry felt surprisingly comfortable in the relaxed atmosphere. He settled back into his seat and sighed.  

"You look tired, Harry." Remus' voice was laced with concern. Harry looked over at him.

"It's been a long two weeks, Remy." Lupin looked away quickly. "Oh, Merlin... I'm sorry Remus..." the werewolf and smiled sadly. 

"It's been almost nine years since someone last called me that. Not since Sirius..." he trailed off. Harry felt his chest constrict. His eyes drifted around the room. Everyone had broken off into smaller groups. They wouldn't be missed. He caught Severus' eyes on him and offered a hesitant half-smile. He looked at Remus again.

"I think we should go have that talk now, Remus," he offered. The older man nodded and they excused themselves, leaving the room and heading down toward Harry's rooms. 

Tbc.


	12. A Past Pain Resurfaces

Disclaimer: See Part 1.

Part 12 

They walked in a leisurely silence, nodding to passing students, as the headed down toward the dungeons. 

A voice calling out to them made Harry cringe and turn to lean miserably against the wall. Lupin looked at him pointedly, but merely raised an eyebrow in response to the running footsteps. 

Hermione rounded the corner and slowed to a stop in front of the pair. 

"Harry, I need to speak to you," she said trying to regain her breath. 

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but Remus and I are looking forward to a private discussion of our own. Maybe some other time..." he spoke evenly and without malice. To tired to really fight her on the matter. 

"I know that, but I really need to speak to you. It's important..." 

"No, Hermione. Not tonight. I've been waiting to speak all day with Remus. It's important to me, to both of us." Harry replied. Remus looked from one to the other and back again, his confusion apparent to them. 

"What about me? And Ron? I've been trying to get you to talk to me for the past week. Remus can wait, can't he?" she pleaded; her anger was seeping into her eyes though. Harry glared at her. 

"You and Ron had your chance. Instead of listening to me, I got accusations, anger, and a fat lip. You and Ron can damn well wait until I am good and ready to talk to you again. If that time comes...  Remus hasn't seen me since seventh year and has waited patiently all day long, until I would be able to talk to him on dignified and private terms. So, if you'll excuse us, we must be going." he turned from her, walking once again toward his rooms. 

"Harry! Don't you walk away from me again!" she called after him. He ignored her and kept walking. "I warned you," she whispered. The hex caught him in the back and spread both up and down his spine. Petrificus Totalus.

The familiar but long absent pain sliced through his immobile form as his muscles tightened and he fell forward onto the floor. His nose and chin hit the floor with a painful sounding crack. He didn't notice that particular sensation. The pain was worse then ten Cruciatus Curses all at the same time. He felt his heart speed up and he fought against the curse binding him. It hurt so much. He wanted to scream. 

There was a stunned silence from the two standing over him. Hermione in awe of her own stupidity; Remus in disbelief of her childish actions. Hurried footsteps and a yelled command startled them both. 

"Release him!" It was a powerful voice, coming from behind them. Hermione turned around. Dumbledore and Severus were running toward them. Snape dropped to his knees beside the prone form, rolling the stiff body over onto it's back. "Release him! You stupid Girl!" he sneered. He hastily whispered the counter spell. 

An inhumane shriek rose from Harry's loosened throat as he thrashed in Severus' arms. He bellowed and sobbed, and clawed at the thick black robes covering Sev's thighs. As suddenly as the sound had started, it stopped. Harry fell unconscious in Snape's lap, face feverish and sweaty. All of the inhabitants of the castle sat in stunned silence; immobilized by the sheer agony they had heard reverberating through every corner of the castle. 

Even the ghosts floated frozen in place, stunned by the faded scream. Peeves dropped the vase he held, and took no delight in the crash it made as it hit the stone floor.

Tbc.

PS: I'm also leaving you with a cliffhanger 

8oP


	13. Explanations and Regrets?

Disclaimer: See Part 1.

Part 13  
  


"What in God's name was that?" Remus' voice echoed in the sudden silence and stillness of the dungeon corridor. Severus didn't answer. He looked to Dumbledore, black eyes as impossible as ever to read. 

"Can you carry him, Severus?" Dumbledore asked. He received a barely perceivable nod and turned, heading back down the corridor toward Severus's rooms. Harry was scooped up into strong arms, and carried down the hall with no visible effort. Remus and Hermione followed quickly, eyes wide with fear. 

Dumbledore had left the portal inside open and had moved through the main room and into Severus's bedchamber. He was turning down the green cotton sheets when they arrived. Severus deposited the unconscious man onto the bed and with Dumbledore's help removed his outer robe, shoes and glasses. They tucked him into the bed. Severus shared a look with the Headmaster before turning and leaving the room. Remus stepped cautiously forward. Harry was pale and sweaty and still seemed so small when he was tucked into the rather large oak bed. 

"Albus, what is going on here? What's wrong with Harry?" he asked, tone desperate for answers. His eyes flickered from Harry to his former employer and back again. 

"Now is not the time for explanations. Let us tend to him and all will be explained in good time." Severus returned a moment later with a bowl of water and a soft cloth. He set the bowl down and placed the cool wet cloth to Harry's face. 

The unconscious face flinched at the contact before relaxing again. 

"He's over sensitized and burning up from exertion and pain. Albus?" he looked up at the older wizard. "How is he with magically charmed objects?" Albus didn't respond, just reached for a spare pillow and spelled it cool. He barely touched the edge of the pillow to the sleeping boys hand. He moved into the contact and didn't scream. Albus smiled and replaced the pillow under his head. 

"He's not in a coma is he?" Hermione asked from just inside the doorway. Severus turned hard eyes on her. 

"No. He'd merely unconscious, from the pain and the exhaustion. He reacts to stimuli..." He answered shortly. Albus raised an eyebrow and frowned at his employee. Snape merely glared back. 

"Now Severus, that isn't necessary. The poor girl really had no way of knowing..." he replied. 

"Knowing WHAT?" Remus repeated for the fourth time. 

"That performing magic of any kind directly on Harry's person is the equivalent of casting crucio ten fold." Severus answered. "More pain then any of us could ever imagine." he added. Hermione slumped against the stone wall and slid down to the floor. Tears streamed from here eyes, face going pale. 

"I... I didn't know. I swear that I didn't know. I'd have never. If I had..." she rested her head in her folded arms, balancing them on her bent knees. She shook with fear and regret, crying into the thick material of her robes. 

"Now, now dear girl... no permanent damage was done. Young Harry will make a full recovery with some rest and time off. It's getting late Professor Granger-Weasley. Maybe you should head on home and rest yourself." Hermione nodded dumbly at the suggestion and forced herself up to her feet again. She looked blankly down at Harry's face. 

"I'll walk you, Hermione." Remus volunteered. He stood from his seat at Harry's side and helped Hermione from the room. He stopped at the entryway and looked from Harry to Albus one last time. "I'll be back." he said quietly. Albus nodded offering a small smile. 

Severus waited until the outer door clicked shut before rounding on his friend. Dark-fierce eyes penetrated twinkling blue. 

"Tell me, Albus. I want to hear all of it. Every last detail that you can remember." he said lowly. 

Albus took a deep steadying breath and began. 

Harry slept.

Tbc..

More. Soon. Been Sick. Isn't pretty. College SUCKS!


	14. The Recovery? or Waking Up!

Disclaimer: See Part 1.

Part 14 

Harry opened his eyes to see two tennis ball sized eyes looking down at him over flowing with worry.

"Dobby?" he croaked in mild confusion. Harry looked past the small house-elf to see unfamiliar bed curtains surrounding them. 

"Dobby!" the exclamation came seconds after Harry's own soft whisper of the name. Harry felt the small weight shift atop him, as Dobby turned to look behind him. It caused his own body to ache from the pressure and dull though it was, pain erupted in his chest and limbs. He groaned in realization. He always felt the same way the morning after. He thought back to the previous night and remembered. 

"Dobby!" there was that voice again. Harry turned his heavy head and saw Remus, standing at his bedside and looking sternly down at the mismatched elf sitting atop Harry's chest. "I told you not to bother Harry. He needs to rest." Dobby's face crumpled. 

"Dobby is sorry! Dobby didn't mean too! Dobby is a bad elf! A bad elf!!" Harry managed to summon the strength and reached up a hand to pat the house-elf's thin shoulder.

"Don't start that up again. You are the best Elf I have ever had the honor to call a friend. Dobby, you didn't wake me up, the late hour did." Harry assured him. The joy that spread across the small face was worth the effort it had taken to speak and to move. Dobby patter Harry's chest affectionately. 

"Yes! Harry Potter is Dobby's friend. Harry Potter thinks Dobby is a good elf. Dobby will be bring Professor Harry Potter Sir his favorite coffee!" with a pop the small weight on Harry's chest was gone. Harry sighed at the glorious release the sudden absence provided. His whole body ached and the weight, slight though it was, had been agony. 

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Remus slipped in closer and perched on the side of the bed. 

"Oh, like the entire student body used me as a door mat. Remus?" his voice was questioning. 

"Albus explained about your condition and Hermione explained you reasons for leaving. But I want to hear it from you, in your own words. I can, however, wait until you are up and about again. I want you to tell me, when you feel better. Until then, you need rest and time to get better. Then we can sit down and have the talk you promised me." Remus left no room for argument. Harry nodded.

"That sounds fair enough. You deserve to hear the truth from my own mouth," he conceded. He felt his eyes fighting to close again. He was always so tired the next day. The door at the end of the room eased open. Harry fought open one eye to see who the new arrival was. He could still feel Remus' presence beside him on the soft mattress. Severus Snape stood in the doorway, looking as stern and formal as always. The fact that he wore day old robes and looked sleep deprived somewhat ruined the illusion though. He looked tired. Harry didn't think it was a good look on him. 

"Ah, I see you've decided to rejoin us, Harry. Come on sit up and take these." he held out to small pink pills. Harry recognized them as his muggle pain medication. He allowed Remus to pull him up right and took the pills without a fight with a sip of cool water. He sighed slumping back down into the feather pillow. 

"Thank you Severus, Remus." he said quietly, feeling the room spin around him. 

"How is he feeling?" Severus asked Lupin. 

"He said that he feels like the entire school used him for a doormat." Remus answered. 

"I am capable of answering for myself." Harry interjected. He lifted his head slightly and the room spun more violently around him. He groaned looking a little green around the gills. 

"You need to rest. You look like you're about to be sick all over *my* bed. Do try and not get overly excited." Snape warned. Harry forced a small smile. 

"Oh, Sev. You know you've always wanted me in your bed. There's no need to deny it now!" he joked. As long as he didn't move anything other then his mouth he felt a little better. He glanced up at Severus who had merely raised a questioning eyebrow. "I'm only kidding, Severus. Thank you for allowing me the use of your bed. It was very kind of you." Harry watched the dark eyes blacken even further. "Not that any of us will be letting that little tidbit out into the student population... I can assure you." Harry added as an after thought. He heard a choked laugh from his other side where Remus still sat. He turned to look at the werewolf. "Remus... my classes. I can take the afternoon lessons if you can take the one this morning..." he trailed off again. Unsure of how Remus would react to such a request. 

"Albus had all the classes canceled for the day and you aren't going anywhere until you are fully recovered. That is when Poppy and Severus have both deemed you to be *fully* recovered." Remus answered. "Until then I would be happy to take over your classes for you." Remus smiled and stood, heading for the door. 

"But, I'm fine. Remus!" Harry called. He winced at the raised sound of his own voice and visibly slumped again into the mattress. He turned his eyes to Severus. "I'm fine," he said quietly. Snape sat still and silent for a moment before answering. 

"No. You really aren't. You are in constant pain, Harry. And if anyone had bothered to tell be eight years ago all that had happened, I could have helped you. Saved you a lot of pain and suffering with that hip." Harry rolled his eyes. 

"I know you are a world renowned potion's master, Severus, but there wasn't anything you could have done then and there isn't anything that you can do now." Harry paused. "I can't have spells place on me. I can't ingest something that has an active spell in it and that means No potions." Severus looked at him sternly for a moment. 

"You never did pay any attention in my class did you? Really, Harry!" he growled. 

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned. He hadn't seen that level of irritation on Severus' face since seventh year potions.

"Did you never wonder why you have to say spells when brewing certain potions?" a blank look. "Because it's quicker then doing it without! A spell can sometimes speed up the length of time it takes to brew a potion by days, weeks, even months. If you have the extra time and patience you can achieve the same affect using just herbs and magical ingredients. The more simple potions don't even need a spell to be uttered. Given the right amount of time I could have come up with the appropriate potions to cure your hip years ago. Experimentation and some cooperation could have saved you a lot of pain and wasted time. I may even have been able to undo the little curse you're under that makes you react so badly and so differently then everyone else to wizard magic." he almost spat the words out at Harry. The younger man's eyes widened with the realization. 

Snape, Severus Snape might be able to help him. To cure him? Harry smiled. 

"You can help me?" he asked quietly. His voice radiated hope and almost awe at the possibility. Severus looked at the young man lying on his bed, asking for his help and nodded. 

"Yes, I can help you. But it's going to be a long painful journey Professor Potter. Are you up for the challenge?" he asked. 

"Always. I was a Gryffindor, Sev." was the whispered reply. A sardonic smile in reply.  

"Don't remind me. It might make me change my mind."

Harry laughed.  
  


Tbc.


	15. Waking Up, Again

AN: I'm sure you've all heard this by now. But today we lost Richard Harris, Professor Dumbledore will never be the same without him.  I dedicate this chapter in loving memory of him. 

Disclaimer: See Part 1.

Part 15 

When Harry woke the second time it was early evening, judging by the small clock on the bedside table that showed the time as being "After Tea, But Before Supper." Harry squeezed his eyes closed again and snuggled into the pillow resting under his heavy head. 

There was an argument going on outside his room. He heard a high feminine voice and several lower male voices. In the back of his mind he recognized each of them but he was to tired to think that much at the moment. He was comfortable in a big warm bed, wrapped in the heavy blanket. He sighed, relishing in the fact that he actually felt much better than he had before he had fallen asleep.  

The voices rose in volume and Harry regrettably opened his eyes. Harry sat up slowly, rubbing at the top of his head, mussing his already messy hair. He smiled at the Headmaster who watched him from and armchair in the corner. Harry stretched his arms out in front of himself and carefully swung his legs off the side of the bed. He looked at the Headmaster, rubbing absently at his right hip. 

"Severus thinks he can help me," Harry stated simply. The older Wizard smiled, then began to twinkle again. 

"I know. I'm very happy for you, Harry. We should have told him when everything first happen.. One of many mistakes I have made in this life and one I regret most terribly. I apologize," his expression turned solemn. 

"Don't be sorry, Albus. I didn't want anyone to know. You were only doing as I asked of you. Besides, the past doesn't matter anymore. That's something we all need to start realizing." The last remark came after a particularly loud shout of "Greasy Git!" from the main room. Harry deflated a little and shot a pointed look at the door. "Suppose I should go out there..." Dumbledore merely looked at him. Harry nodded and looked around himself. There was a warm looking green robe laying across the end of the bed. Harry picked the fabric up. It was soft and proved to be very warm when he pulled it on over the pajamas someone had changed him into at some point. He looked over to see Dumbledore, summoning a pair of slippers to himself. He placed them on the floor in front of Harry. "Thank you, Albus" he said quietly sliding down off the high bed and onto the floor. He winced, touching his hip as he wobbled a little. He felt weak, slightly shakey. Nothing unusual. The Headmaster stabilized him with a helping hand.

"Are you sure you're up to this, Harry. They can wait until you are stronger." Albus asked, looking at him contemplatively. Harry sighed. 

"If I don't go out there now and put a stop to this it will either end up with a trip to the infirmary or a trip to the morgue. Possibly both. Severus isn't going to let anymore people come traipsing through his bedroom than necessary. So I must go out there," he replied. 

"Ah, yes. You're quite right of course," Albus took his arm and helped the un-sturdy man walk toward the door, that lead back out toward the sitting room. Harry's mouth dropped open at the sight greeting him through the open doorway.

Half of the staff of Hogwarts stood and sat around the living room, along with several old friend, he hadn't seen in a very long time. There were more red heads littering Severus Snape's living room than in all of Muggle London, or so it seemed. 

All talking stopped at his appearance in the doorway. Severus and Ron stood in the middle of the room. Harry closed his eyes as he realized just who had been shouting. Harry looked up again. Ron looked at Harry with a strange expression on his face. Severus had turned around as well and looked from Harry to Albus and back again. 

The sudden silence was stifling. Harry locked eyes with several people littering the room. He saw concern in their eyes. And, was it, Pity? Harry took a step backward. 

"Why are you all here?" he asked. He didn't want pity. He wanted to go back to his bed and hide until they all forgot he existed or he died of malnutrition and dehydration. They knew and he didn't want them too. 

Ron stepped toward him and offered a weak smile. 

"We heard you were sick. We worried about you..." he said stepping closer again. Harry moved away, skirting around the edge of the room, away from Ron and toward the fireplace. He let one nondescript hand trail along the stone wall for balance. "Harry?"

"As you can see, I am just fine. No need to worry..." Harry's voice was flat and strange to all those who heard it. 

"Maybe we should leave, let Harry get some more rest. We didn't mean to disturb you, Harry." Harry looked at Remus gratefully. The Maurader smiled at him and stood. "Everyone out!" he called to the people littering the room. Most of the Faculty and All of the Weasley's stood as well. Only Ron hadn't moved toward the door. 

"I'm not leaving without Harry." he spite angrily. Harry's face hardened at the words. 

"I'm not going anywhere with you Ronald Weasley. Not if you asked me too, and definitely not fi you demanded. As soon as I am well enough I am going back to my own rooms. As I said before, you needn't worry." Harry spoke evenly. 

"But, Harry! You can't want to stay here. With Snape of all people?" Ron spat. 

"As opposed to who? People who punch first and ask questions later? I've had quite enough of that  kind of attention thank you very much!" Harry leaned back against the wall. He watched as Ron's eyes narrows. He was beginning to turn red again. That had never been a good sign. 

"Come on Ron. Harry'll be fine." Hermione. She nodded at Ron and reached out for Ron's arm. Ron yanked the appendage away from her. 

"Fine!" he growled. It was a low whisper. He turned and left the dungeon apartment without a backward glance, slamming the door behind him. Hermione stared after her husband, frowning.

"I'm sorry, Harry." she said quietly. "I... if you want to talk about anything. Owl me okay?" she asked. Harry nodded, looking away from her. She sighed and quietly left the apartment. Dumbledore followed the two out. Waving goodbye and smiling at them. 

"Get some rest, Harry. You too, Severus!" Albus called the words out over his shoulder. 

Harry sighed and leaned against the fireplace mantle for support, his brow furrowed. 

"You should be in bed. Whatever possessed you to get out of bed and why didn't Albus stop you?" Severus asked moving toward him. Harry watched him almost wearily. Sev had remained suspiciously silent for the entire episode. 

"I'm sorry for bringing unwelcome theatrics into your personal quarters. It was never my intention to." Harry said, allowing himself to be supported and led back to the bedroom. The pain eased in his legs as half of his weight was supported. 

"While playing host to a dozen and a half Gryffindors isn't something I count on my top 10 list of most anticipated experiences, it is however better than having them all camped out in the hall for My Slytherin's to see," came the smooth reply. He settled Harry back into the bed, and covered him up. They were alone now, with Albus and everyone gone. 

"Do they all know?" Harry asked, after a moment, looking up at the ceiling. 

"Yes," the reply was quietly spoken. Almost sympathetic. 

"How much do they know?"

"Everything." 

"The students?"

"They suspect" he seemed almost reluctant to tell him. Harry understood why.

Tbc.


	16. The Christmas Holidays, Part 1

Disclaimer: See Part 1.

Part 16 

Time seemed to pass quickly. Harry spent most of his free time with Severus down in the bowels of Hogwarts researching and experimenting. The problems that arose were disheartening, not to mention discouraging, yet neither was willing to give up hope. The entire school seemed weary of Harry now. None of the teachers had spilled the information, but the truth was still there in the rumors that had been flying for the last three months. Most people had agreed that the strange scream the entire school had heard was the their resident DADA teacher. 

Harry had slowly come back around to Ron and Hermione. They still didn't talk often and weren't  on the best of terms with each other sometimes, but they could occupy the same room without fighting. It was an improvement. 

It was just before Christmas that Severus had developed the necessary potions needed to repair the damaged flesh of Harry's hip. The first was a modified version of a cream Poppy used in the infirmary, that closed wounds. It guaranteed the rejuvenation of muscle, tendon, nerves and skin. A one shot cure-all that they had been working on for months. The second would be used first and its use would be the hard part. 

They had to get rid of the scar tissue first. This meant a very powerful process of removing the scarred and damage tissue so that the wound could be healed properly. It would be very *very* painful. Harry was kind of nervous about the promised pain he was volunteering to put himself through. In the end they agreed to try it during the Christmas holiday. The school would be nearly empty for over a week for winter break. 

***~~***~`~`~***~`~`~***~`~`~***~`~`~***~`~`~***~~***

Remus came for the holiday. Harry had only seen him once since the incident in September. Christmas was falling on a Monday this year so Remus arrived on Saturday to spend a few days with him. When Harry had told him the situation, Remus had hugged him reassuringly and told him that he really didn't mind ending his holiday visit short if it meant Harry would get better. So, Harry had spent all of Christmas Eve and Christmas Day talking and visiting with his friend. 

But now... now it was Tuesday morning and Harry was making his way from his quarters, down the short hallway to Severus'. Even with all of the encouragement of Albus, Remus, and Hermione (who was willing to help, Ron walked away to avoid and argument each time the topic was brought up) Harry was still feeling very nervous as he entered Severus Snape's private quarters. 

"Where do you want me?" he asked quietly. Severus sat at his desk looking rather intently at a pile of parchments. It was a read out of every step and ingredient that had gone into the two necessary potions. They had been compiled with a helpful charm that Filius had written especially for him, years ago. Severus was sure that every Potions Master in the Wizarding world would kill for the charm. It was his little secret with the charms professor. A few muttered words in Latin and he knew every minute detail of the potions conception from times, to the directions of each stirring, and the freshness of ingredients. It was one of Flitwick's more useful charms.

"Oh, Harry," Severus looked up from the paper and raised an eyebrow. "Sit down, chew on some crackers and have a little warm tea. You look nauseated. Sip don't gulp." Harry moved to comply. He took a cracker into his mouth and then swallowed it half-chewed. It caught in his throat and caused him to cough and gag a little. "Calm down, choking yourself to death won't help either of us get through this any easier!" Harry sipped his tea, clearing his throat to clear the small blockage. He sat on the sofa and nibbled on the edge of a second cracker. The tray had been sitting and waiting for him on the small end table. He chewed slowly. 

"You knew I'd be nervous." he stated quietly. Severus didn't bother looking up to answer. 

"Of course, Professor Potter. You've been fidgety and wild-eyed every time the topic has been mentioned since we set the time and place three weeks ago." came the sarcastic yet calm reply. Harry smiled into his tea and reached for a third cracker. They really were settling his nerves. 

Ten minutes and four saltines later, Severus stood up from his desk and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry raised an eyebrow and swallowed thickly. 

"Everything in order?" he asked. 

"Yes, it would appear so. Everything done by hand. No spells cast to stir, chop, clean, or preserve anything. I'm ready when you are Mr. Potter." 

"Professor Potter..." Harry grumbled finishing his cup of tea and standing as well. He watched in trepidation as Severus walked to the cabinet and removed two clearly marked potions bottles. Severus gave him a significant look and moved to the back bedroom. Harry followed closely behind. Severus was charming the bed cool and rearranging the covers. Harry looked at him questioningly. 

"Calm down. The healing process will take a lot out of your inner magic. You will be in a great deal of pain and more than likely spike a considerable fever in the process." he explained. Harry nodded and stepped further into the room. He took off his outer robe and began to get undressed.  

This had to work, it just had too.

Tbc. 


	17. The Christmas Holidays, Part 2 or The Tr...

Disclaimer: See Part 1.

Part 17 

Harry watched in silence as Severus readied the potion bottles. He spelled a tray to levitate a few inches above the bed, which is where he placed two potions bottles, two sets of what appeared to be Muggle doctor's gloves, an alcohol swab, and a towel resting beside a bowl of cool water. He allowed a white sheet to be draped over him, leaving his marred right hip and thigh visible to Severus, while concealing the rest of him from view. He was situated in the middle of the large bed. He tangled his hand in the pillow behind his head and tried not to wince when Severus sat down beside him. Severus allowed his wand to fall into the bedside drawer beside Harry. Who looked at the drawer in obvious confusion. 

"Must you question everything I do?" Severus asked pulling on the pair of Latex gloves. Harry didn't respond. Severus frowned. "Don't okay. Do you trust me?" he asked. Harry nodded firmly. "Then trust that I know what I am doing here and that when I say this will hurt a great deal, I'm being truthful. I doubt my own ability to watch you suffer without interfering with magic. It's the natural response to want to stop the pain. By putting my wand out of reach I can fight that impulse." Harry nodded and let his head fall back against the perpetually cool pillow. He sighed trying to take a few deep breaths. He heard rather then saw the first bottle being opened. 

"Harry." Harry turned at the sound of his name being spoken. Severus was holding the bottle tightly in one hand while the other swabbed across Harry's entire hip and thigh with the alcohol. "I need  you to try and relax. This is going to be extremely painful. Can you handle it?" Severus asked. Harry closed his eyes and after a moment looked Severus dead on and nodded slowly. "Okay, I want you to try and roll up on to your left side, toward me, perfect, just like that, and I want you to breathe, big deep breaths. Got it?" he asked. Another barely perceptible nod. Severus seemed to steel himself against what was coming. 

"Severus.." Harry whispered. The older man looked up at him. "I do trust you..." Harry continued before closing his eyes and tensing for the coming contact. Severus steeled himself again and began to carefully pour the acid like potion across the scars and surrounding area on Harry's hip. It ate away at the damaged tissue. Harry screamed, and screamed and went slack against the mattress, unconscious from the pain. Severus breathed a sigh of relief. It was better this way, it really was, for both of them. Harry wouldn't have to remember all of the pain, Severus wouldn't have to remember all of the screaming. 

Harry woke just as Severus had finished with the first potion. He looked up at Severus with watery and red eyes, tears marring pale cheeks. Harry coughed and groaned trying to shift. Severus clutched his knee and his side. 

"Don't move, Harry. You'll do more damage than necessary. Stay still." Harry took a deep breath. 

"How did it work?" he asked, voice croaked from his earlier howls. Severus smiled a small half smile. 

"As well as can be expected. It's clean, but deep." Harry rocked his head on the pillow with remembered pain.

"Will it heal correctly?" he asked. Severus took off the gloves, folding them carefully inside one another to contain the potion left over from application. 

"I don't see why it won't." he pulled on the second pair of gloves. "This one won't be any where near as painful. It may be slightly uncomfortable and it might tickle or burn a bit, but nothing that will have you retreating into unconsciousness again. Luckily." Harry smiled at the apparent sarcasm in his words. Harry wiped at his sweaty forehead and nodded that he was ready to continue. The second bottle was opened and poured over long fingers. Severus brought the yellow goo to Harry's hip and began to apply it to the exposed area. It was rather grotesque to look at, and Harry studiously averted his eyes as the potion was spread over the open wound. 

Harry winced at the contact and started to move away from the slight burning that had started there. Severus made a warning noise and pressed a hand to his shoulder to stop his movements. 

"Stay still, the burning should pass in a moment," he reassured. Harry groaned and forced himself to hold still. More potion was added to the wound. 

Harry gasped, forcing his head away, and closing his eyes. It burned, it was so warm. It spread into his pelvis and down his thigh. The heat radiated up his side and across his abdomen. Harry groaned in a way that clearly wasn't in pain. Severus smirked, applying a third thin layer of the smooth substance. 

Harry sighed, the heat was tantalizing. It relaxed every muscle in Harry's body, relaxing away the old ache that he had lived with for 8 and a half years. Harry turned to look at Severus. The older man was watching his wound begin to close slowly, starting with the bone and moving outward. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head as another layer went over the last. Each one seeping into the wound and spreading out in another wave of warmth. One hand went to clutch at the pillow beneath his head, the other tightened the sheet curled around his waist. 

His eyes flew wide with the next layer. Severus seemed to be ignoring Harry's subsequent arousal. His focus was directed solely on the task at hand, his eyes fixed on the slowly closing wound. He reached over and dipped the cloth in the cool water and pressed it to Harry's forehead. 

"Fever.." he murmured, avoiding Harry's eyes. Harry groaned, sneering. Severus fought back a snicker of amusement. Perfectly natural reaction to such treatment in that particular area of the body. He added another layer and looked up at Harry's face. Harry's gaze was fixed on the stone ceiling of the lower level room. His pupils were wide and dilated. He was practically panting, his face flushed red with heat. "How are you?" Severus asked. 

"Just fine, Severus. Just *bloody well* fine. Thank you." Harry's voice was stilted in it's tone, panted out between breaths, strained and almost squeaky. Severus grinned reaching up to re-dip the cloth in the cool water. Harry grabbed his hand before it could be pulled away. "You could have at least warned me before we started this. Given me some time to prepare or something." Harry resisted the urge to arch his hips up off the mattress. 

"And, how exactly would you have prepared for this kind of a natural physical reaction?" Severus asked, amusement shining in his voice. Harry's hand dropped back to the bed again. 

"I don't know. I could have wanked or something!" he whined. Severus let out a very un-Snape-like bark of laughter. 

"I didn't need that visual running through my head. Now stay still, I'm trying to work here." he admonished, pouring out another round of bright yellow liquid onto the almost healed flesh. 

In the end, there was a new fresh layer of tender pink skin where there had once been alternately painful and numb flesh. Harry had fallen asleep, flushed with arousal, and still hard. Severus had taken the couch.

Tbc.


	18. The Day After

Disclaimer: See Part 1.

Part 18

When Harry woke up the next morning it was to find Severus absent from the bedroom. He took a moment to wake fully before daring to stand slowly. He lifted himself carefully into a full standing position. As his weight pressed down on his leg, he waited for the sharp aching pain to surface. He sighed in relief when nothing happened. He lifted his leg and than lowered it again. No pain. 

Harry felt tears come to his eyes. It didn't hurt. He sat down again feeling a large smile spread across his face. He let out a small laugh of joy and slowly pulled his loose pajama pants from his bag and up his long legs. He stood up again and pulled on his t-shirt. He took a step forward and then another, testing out his stride, not feeling the urge to limp at all. He took one rather long stride and winced as the new muscle and skin pulled tightly. He frowned pulling his pants down and trailing a few long fingers over the still pink skin. It was tender, new, like skin that had been burned slightly.  

Harry smiled at the lack of constant pain and decided he would take what he could get. At least he could walk in a normal stride without the limping and the constant pain now. He slipped on some slippers and headed out to the main room. Which is where he found Severus dressed for the day and drinking coffee. He was noticed rather quickly. 

"Good morning, I let you sleep in a little. Would you like something to eat, Harry?" Severus asked, folding up the Daily Prophet and placing it on the table. 

"Yes please, Severus." Harry walked quickly to the table before taking his seat beside his colleague.  "I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. You'll never know how much it has meant. I feel so much better already, barely any pain at all. It's such a relief to move without aching." Harry said with great sincerity. Severus looked up at him with concern.

"*Barely* any pain?" he asked, looking at him critically. 

"Yes, only if I stretch out my stride too far. I'm sure that it's because of the muscles you regrew for me. They probably just need to be conditioned and stretched into normal working order." Severus nodded and dropped his frown. 

"As long as it's all healing well, it shouldn't be a problem. The second potion couldn't completely heal you. Your body has to take care of some of it on it's own. I would be careful for the next few days, allow your body to adjust." Harry nodded. 

"I was hoping I could take a spin on my old broom before the students returned. I haven't flown since the morning of the final battle." Severus smirked. 

"You and your Quidditch. I see some things never change.." His amusement was clear. 

"What? It was the one thing I could do really well without trying. I was as natural at swooping around on a broom, as you are at swooping around the halls like a giant black bat!" he retorted. He watched a real smile flit across the narrow face in response. 

"Well, we all have our favorite pastimes. I can't really fault your considering what some of my personal favorites consist of."

"What else is there? Reading and rereading dusty old potions journals? Making difficult and labor intensive treatments for silly ex-students of yours?" Severus smiled again.

"Among other things.." he trailed off, before summoning a house elf to order a late breakfast. 

***~~***~`~`~***~`~`~***~`~`~***~`~`~***~`~`~***~~***

It was nearly dinnertime when Harry gathered his nerves and courage enough to un-shrink his old Firebolt 1000 and head out to the Quidditch field. He walked to the center of the field. He had been unable to talk himself into walking out there, since his return to the school, and stepping into the large open air stadium was like coming home again. He just stood there for five minutes turning in a circle, looking at both goal posts, and each pillar of seats. He sighed, smiling to himself and running one hand over his Firebolt. It had spent the last 10 years shrunk to the size of a key chain and tucked safely away in an unbreakable box at the bottom of his bag. He had looked at the small piece of wood periodically with both disdain and longing. Now he had its full length and width in his hands. Now he was faced with the chance to actually ride it again, to fly through the air and feel the wind on his face as he hadn't in so long. He smiled, looking at the gold lettering on the handle. It was the last present he had been given from his Godfather, the Christmas of his seventh year. He smiled. Sirius had been so excited when he'd handed the long easily recognizable shaped gift to him. He had been there, in hiding for the entire break before leaving on the mission that would get him captured and killed. Harry smiled sadly and dropping it to hover beside him, mounted with little to no difficulty. 

He rose slowly into the air, wavering slightly in the effort to regain his balance. He gripped the familiar wood with both hands and smiling widely directed it straight up into the air. In a split-second he was gone, flying in the air at break neck speed. 

Harry laughed, barely feeling the freezing December air. He only felt he exhilaration of flying so freely flow through him. He leaned forward, bringing the broom to a halt. He laid down on the broom, pressing his face to the cold wood and smelling the old layer of broomstick polish and Quidditch pitch grass. He laughed again, feeling some of the pain in his heart easing away from him in one swift gust of wind. He opened his eyes to see a man sized blur walking through the knee-high snow of the pitch. He recognized the man. Severus Snape. He smiled and made to land. The man abruptly stopped and raised one hand into the air. He released a small golden ball. 

Harry felt his heart constrict as the golden snitch took off across the stadium. He felt his heart lift further as he steered his broom around and took off after the small winged ball. In a matter of minutes he had caught the squirming ball of metal and was landing before the tall dark man. He came to a stumbling halt, flushed pink and out of breath from the effort and the cold thin air. 

Severus was standing waiting for him, hands clasped at his abdomen, smiling and slightly wind blown. Harry lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the other man and hugging him tightly. Severus was unbalanced by the added weight and they fell backward into the snow. Harry landed a top the older man, still laughing in real joy. Severus smiled up at him, his own arms going around the smaller man. 

"Hi." Harry whispered, one hand braced beside Severus, the other still clutching the struggling snitch. He was eye to eye with the older man. 

"Hello. Did you enjoy your flight?" Severus asked. Harry nodded. 

"Yes, thank you." he relaxed a little against Severus. There was a moment of silence. 

"Harry?" it was whispered. Harry didn't reply, he instead bent down and lightly touched his mouth to the thin lips of his colleague. He pulled back slowly, fear spreading through his eyes.

"I... I'm sorry, Severus," he whispered, using the hand braced on the ground to start pushing away.  One long pale hand went up to the back of his head, pulling Harry back down again. 

"Don't be." Severus whispered leaning up to press his own mouth to Harry's. Harry pressed closer, smiling into the mouth opening against his own. It was heat and passion and every warm emotion that Harry could imagine.

Tbc.


	19. Having a Little Cuddle

Disclaimer: See Part 1.

Part 19 

They stumbled into the castle when everyone else was in the Great Hall eating dinner. The Christmas Break wasn't over for another three days, and the students were still running high on the holiday festivities.

They could hear the laughter and talk from the small group of people from the entranceway. Harry shook his head, sending snow and melted water flying in every direction. Snape gave him a rather dry look and ran a hand through his own hair to get rid of the excess moisture. They were soaking wet and chattering with cold. They were also leaving a substantial puddle on the floor of the main entrance to the castle. Severus took his hand and headed down toward the dungeons. 

Harry found himself seated on Severus's couch having warm tea and snuggling into the Potion's Masters side. They had the fire in the hearth raging and were simply watching the flames and keeping each other warm. Harry finished his cup and set the empty mug on the low table in front of them. He then turned on the couch to lean against Severus. He rested his head on the other mans chest, pulling the warm blanket up higher on his own shoulder. He sighed quietly, feeling quite content. It was odd really. Never in a million years had Harry ever thought he would be so comfortable leaning up against his ex-professor and snuggling under a shared blanket. 

"Severus, what are we doing?" he asked quietly, half afraid of disturbing the peaceful atmosphere.

"I believe the most common term for it is cuddling." he replied. Harry caught the smirk on his face as he drank the last of his tea. The cup was levitated absently to rest beside Harry's. 

Harry sat up a little and wiggled an arm around the back of the couch, curling up his legs underneath him more. He grinned. He hadn't sat in that position in over eight years. It was amazing what you never realized was missing until you could suddenly do it again. 

"Comfortable?" he asked. Severus nodded, allowing his own arm to go around Harry's shoulder. His fingers played absently with Harry's fringed hair. Harry closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I don't know if I will ever find a more comfortable position." Harry whispered. He felt Severus pull him closer, shifting his body into a tighter alignment along his side. The arm went around Harry further. Harry groaned. "Oh, I was wrong." he laughed quietly, relaxing his body into the warm mass beside him. 

"I'm glad I could be of use to you."

"You've always proved useful, Severus. Sometimes it just went unrecognized." Harry spouted looking into the flames of the fire. 

"Oh really?" Severus asked. Harry nodded. 

"Like my first year, when you stopped Quirrel from cursing me completely off my broom, and third year when you tried to stop Sirius from getting away. You were wrong at the time, but you didn't have all of the facts. You've always been a good man, Sev. You just weren't in a position to show it openly. And now you are so set in your ways that it would take a great deal of trying to change them." Harry explained it all with a very matter-of-fact tone. 

"What makes you so sure of that, Professor?" Severus asked looking down at him skeptically. Harry smiled, and leaned up closer to press a kiss to the older man's mouth. It took only a moment for Severus to open to his tongue. The kiss turned heated and Harry braced himself on the back of the couch and swung himself over to sit astride the taller man. His hands went into long damp hair as he strained against a thin strong body. Severus moved one hand up Harry's arm, over his shoulder, to rest on the back of the Gryffindor's neck. The other settled on the small of Harry's back, pressing and urging him closer. Harry sucked at the tongue invading his mouth one last time before pulling back. His hands stopped Severus from following him backward. 

"Because the Severus Snape who was a spy for the light side, who hated all Gryffindors, and made my life a living hell late at night and in Potions class, would never be sitting on a couch snogging the-boy-who-lived and liking it." Harry whispered. He gave another short kiss to the side of Severus' mouth and pulled back again. "I gotta go..." he whispered, loosening his hold on Severus' head and pulling reluctantly free of Severus' own hold. He forced himself to stand up. He stood there for a moment staring down at the flabbergasted man before delivering another short kiss, this time to the middle of a pale forehead. "See you tomorrow?" he asked. Severus looked up at him, and visibly pulling him-self together, smiled and nodded. "Good, sleep well, Severus." he whispered, before turning and gathering his robes and cloak, and leaving the room without daring a backward glance.

Severus Snape leaned back on the couch and gave a disgruntled groan. It seemed it was his turn to go to sleep turned on and unsatisfied. It was with calm dignity that the proud man pulled himself up off the couch and headed for his bedchambers dead-set against the childish act of wanking away a hard on. It would prove to be a long and uncomfortable night. 

Tbc.


	20. Revelations

Disclaimer: See Part 1.

Part 20 

Severus barely slept that night. When he woke up the next morning he was still painfully hard and rather annoyed at the resident D.A.D.A. teacher. He took a cold shower, then dressed quickly and headed down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. The hall was mostly empty, with only a handful of students and teachers up and about. It was the second to last day of winter break and most of the few students still at school were taking the time to sleep in as much as possible. Severus noticed with some interest that Remus was back at the school and was watching the door with barely held excitement. It took a moment for the reasoning to register in Severus' mind. Then it hit him. No one had seen Harry since their treatment the night before last. No one, except for Albus who knew everything that went on at Hogwarts knew the result of the experiment. Not even Poppy had been told. Severus sat back. It certainly would be interesting to watch. 

It was half way through breakfast that Harry stumbled into the Great Hall. Remus smiled widely at his entrance. Harry walked with a quickness and lightness that seemed natural yet foreign in comparison to his usual gate. It was something that had shown itself on his better days as a student but had been absent since Harry's return to school to teach. Most of the staff smiled in response to the revelation. Harry looked at Severus and grinned. Severus raised an eyebrow and cocked his head in the direction of Remus Lupin. The green eyes widened and lit up with surprise. He looked at Severus again and then at his usual seat beside the Potion's Professor. Harry bit his lip questioningly. Severus waved him off and turned back to his morning coffee. 

Harry slumped down into the seat beside his friend. Remus reached over to offer a hand shake. Harry hugged him instead and then greeted the headmaster. The rest of breakfast passed uneventfully. Remus asked about Harry's leg and congratulated him when he heard of Severus' success in healing the damaged tissue. When the dishes were cleared away and the hall began to empty, Harry moved to talk to Severus. 

"Got any plans today?" he asked, sitting in his usual seat beside the Potions Master. Severus raised an eyebrow. 

"You aren't going to spend the day with Lupin?" he asked. Harry shook his head no. 

"He only had time to drop in for a short visit. He goes back to work tomorrow and he needs to finish some stuff around the house before this evening. He has a date."  

"We could do what we did last night.." Severus fought back a smile as he saw Minerva and Hooch  both lean over to hear the details. Harry saw them too and winked. 

"I don't know, Sev. I think I did a little too much yesterday. Too many hours riding. It was a long hard ride, Sev. You really wore me out. It was so nice holding each other afterward." Harry smiled sweetly. He watched both women's mouths drop open as they gasped. 

"You two really need to get your own lives..." Harry laughed. The two turned away blushing miserably. Harry shook his head. "Seriously, Severus. I don't think I'm up to broomstick flying," he gave a significant look to the two older women and looked back at his neighbor. "I really am quite sore this morning. Is there anything you want to do?" he asked. 

"I don't think this is the best place to be having this conversation." Severus replied, he looked again at the two witches seated on his other side. Harry nodded and stood up. Severus followed his lead and together they left the hall, heading toward the dungeon apartments. Harry seated himself on Severus' couch and lit the fire using his wand. 

"Now, what do you wish to do today?" Harry asked, hands in his lap. Severus gave him a significant look. 

"You do not have to spend time with me out of some bizarre form of appreciation." came the sarcastic reply. Severus sat down at his desk and produced a stack of scrolls in need of grading. 

"Is that why you think I am here? Because I am thankful for your help, these past few months?" Harry shook his head, daring to roll his eyes at the older man. "Severus, I like you. You're sarcastic, and witty and you genuinely make me laugh. You don't take crap from anyone, and your sexy as hell. If I felt only thanks and appreciation, I would send you a card and some flowers and move on with my life. I'm not going to do that. I like spending my time down here with you. If you however would like your evenings back, I can leave.." Harry watched the corner of Severus' upper lip twitch.  

"You may stay. But, Harry I really must get some of this grading done. The students will be returning in a few days. They need to be ready for returning when the students come back." Harry smiled and nodded. 

"Fine then, that's what we'll do today. We'll mark papers, that's something I can do in the same room as you isn't it?" Harry asked. Severus nodded. Harry quickly left the room and returned a few short minutes later with his grade book, quill and ink, and a box of scrolls for marking. He sat down at the old round table near Severus' desk and began to set up a make-shift desk. Severus smirked at him and shook his head turning back to a fourth year Hufflepuff paper. 

They sat in virtual quiet as they graded. Only the rustle of parchment, the scratch of quill, gentle breathing, and the crackling of the fire could be heard. Harry snickered suddenly as he scratched out an entire paragraph of a Gryffindor first years paper. Severus glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow in question. Harry smiled and clearing his throat began to read from the paper. 

"Vampires are creatures of the night. They suck the blood of teenage girls in cemeteries and have no reflection. They talk with Romanian accents and like the slicked back hairdo." he read, amusement ringing clear in his voice. He looked at his companion, watching the older man try and fight down a smile. 

"Don't laugh, Severus. The poor boys a muggle-born. He's so stuck on what muggles teach in movies and on television that he sometimes thinks that all that drivel is the truth." he admonished, making notes in the margin and giving the boy a C- for effort. Severus just shook his head again and turned back to the paper in front of him. 

They spent hours grading, stopping when the clock on the mantle clicked to lunch and started ringing at them. They stood and stretched, moving from the room with little discussion. As they entered the hall they walked side by side up to the head table and sat down together. Harry sighed  leaning against the table with fatigue. His head ached from all the concentration he had needed to grade some truly horrible essays. 

"Are you feeling well, Harry?" Albus asked from the other side of Severus. Harry smiled at the older man, and nodded. 

"Concentration headache... nothing more. I'll be just fine, Albus." Harry replied, resting his had in his hand and leaning on it. He noticed the tingle of magic shoot through his arm as the food arrived, much to late to move. He whipped away, clamping his jaw shut to wait for the pain to envelope him. He let out a startled squeak when nothing happened. He felt a warm comforting hand touch him on the back. 

"Harry?" Severus whispered. 

"I was touching the table.." Harry whispered. 

"Are you alright?" Severus asked, louder now. 

"I was touching the table when the food arrived." Harry repeated. Severus' hands came to rest on his shoulders, turning him around to look him in the eye. 

"Harry!" he hissed. Harry looked up at him and smiled. 

"I was touching it and it didn't hurt. It didn't hurt, Sev. Why didn't it hurt?" Harry asked. Severus stood up quickly, pulling Harry with him. 

"Severus?" Albus asked as they exited quickly through the side door of the Great Hall. Severus ignored the call, practically dragging Harry down the hall, towards the dungeons. 

Tbc.


	21. Finally Figuring Things Out

Disclaimer: See Part 1.

Part 21

"Explain." Severus ordered. Harry slumped into an armchair by the dying fire. Severus absentmindedly waved his wand at the flames, which seemed to jump to attention in reply. Harry shook his head. Severus stood in front of the younger man, arms folded across his chest in thought. 

"It doesn't make any sense, Sev. I had a headache. I was leaning against the table. I had forgotten. I'm usually so much better at it than that. I always makes sure not to touch the table when the food arrives, or the plates are cleared. If I'm too close I feel a little shock. It's not nearly as bad as when someone does magic on me, but it hurts none the less. I always lean back away from the table. But, today I didn't. I was touching the table when the meal arrived. Severus my elbow was resting directly on the table. I felt the magic zing up my arm, but it didn't hurt. If anything it tickled a little. What's changed? Why has this decided to stop working now?" Severus didn't answer. He instead, began to pace back and forth in front of the fire. "Sev. Curse me." Harry prompted. Severus stopped his pacing to glare at the man. "Not a bad curse! We have to see. I have to know!" Severus frowned. 

"Absolutely not. Are you out of your mind, Harry?" he asked.

"How else are we going to know? I need to see! Please, do this for me." Harry asked. Severus set his jaw and turned to face the younger professor head on. He drew his wand again, and watched as Harry set himself straight in the chair, hands gripping the arms tightly, jaw squeezing, and eyes drifting shut. Severus first cast a silencing charm on the room on a whole, and thinking for a moment decided on a low level hex with a short counter. Taking a deep breath he pointed his wand at the boy and cast a tickling charm. He waited a beat and a moment later Harry Potter was doubled over in the chair shrieking. Not with pain but with hysterical laughter. Harry withered against green velvet for another moment before, Severus reversed the spell. Harry slumped low in the chair, eyes watering, and face pink, as he tried to regain his breath. Harry looked up at him with bright, shiny eyes. 

"I.. I don't know how you did it, but you cured me." Harry whispered, between pants for air. "How is that possible?" Harry continued, looking at Severus for answers. 

"This is unbelievable." Severus whispered. He slowly sat down in the chair opposite Harry. 

"Do you have any idea what it is that fixed it? What it is that cured me?" Harry asked, leaning forward in his chair. He frowned. Severus leaned back in his seat. They sat in silence for a moment. 

"Your injury, the scar tissue and muscle damage." Severus trailed off, his forehead wrinkling in concentration. He looked at Harry again. "We always assumed that Voldemort had cursed the blade with some form of dark hex. Or that it was laced with a potion, that had entered your blood stream to cause such a harsh side effect when it encountered outside magic. We assumed. You would think that after all of this time, with all of our experience with magic in it's many forms, we should know better than to assume anything anymore." Severus grimaced. "It make sense if you really think about it." he paused. "What if the potion was localized, centered in on only the exact place where it was introduced? The sides of your scar, where the blade cut through. The damaged tissue and the immediate surrounding area. By removing the damaged area, and cutting out the surrounding tissue, we might have removed the potion entirely from your body. That's how it stayed so strong all of these years. If it was in your blood stream, it would have diluted itself. It would have lost some of its potency over time. But it hadn't. It was a strong two days ago as I hear it was eight years ago." 

"So, when your potion removed the damaged tissue, it took the potion away with it?" Harry whispered. Severus nodded. Harry smiled. He chewed his lip for a moment before standing again. He walked to where Severus was seated and squatted down beside his friend. "Severus?" he said quietly. Severus just looked at him. "Thank you. You've changed my life so much with and without meaning too. I just..." Harry trailed off. "Thanks." he smiled again.

"I've told you before Harry, I'd have helped anyone." Severus answered. Harry grinned. 

"You'd have helped them, yes. But I don't think you would have become their friend. I don't think you would have worked so tirelessly or with such dedication as you have these past months." Harry said quietly. "And you definitely would not have gotten even remotely romantically involved with them."

"Since when are we romantically involved, Professor?" Severus asked, leaning back in his chair. Harry smiled and standing moved to sit across his colleagues lap. 

"Okay, maybe not romantically..." Harry trailed off, leaning in close. He looked into Severus' eyes and dropped his voice to a whisper. "But we could be, if you wanted." he offered. He watched one dark eyebrow raise in question. "I'm not talking candle lit dinners and joint bubble baths here. But I would like to be able to kiss you as often as I like." Harry's voice had taken on a teasing quality. Severus was silent for a moment, the vein in his right temple was standing up, this wasn't usually a good sign. Harry watched it out of the corner of his eye, it wasn't pulsing which he decided to take as a good sign. Severus leaned in close to him, one pale hand going up to hold Harry's head in place. 

"What if I like joint bubble baths and candle lit dinners?" he whispered. He watched the smile spread across Harry's face and pulled him down into another kiss. Harry grinned wider, wrapping his arms around Severus' neck. The kiss broke after a moment. 

"I think we can reach a compromise.." Harry snuggled in closer and rested his head in the crook of Severus' neck. 

"Compromise is the spice of life" Sev whispered into Harry's unruly hair. 

The Epilogue is on my personal website, ff.net is not allowing me to add a link to it. It can be found on my ff.net profile page. Follow the links to the Homecoming page and you can find the Epilogue there. I wanted to make it easier for you all, it won't let me. Sorry. 

Because of the EXTREME NC17 nature of it I ask those who are under 17 to refrain from following the link, and any of you who are bothered with male/male graphic sex to not go read it either. If you follow the link I am no longer responsible. You have been warned. 

Otherwise, Homecoming is finished. 

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. You all have made me feel so loved. Check back for more Harry/Sev stories by clicking on my ff.net profile. I have a lot of stories in progress and I hope you all like them too. 

Thanks again, 

Sammymc


End file.
